Star Wars 1
Star Wars 1 es el primer fascículo de la serie de cómics de Star Wars de Marvel. Sigue estrechamente los eventos de apertura de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Argumento Fuerzas imperiales, dirigidas por Darth Vader, capturan la nave de la Princesa Leia Organa mientras va en una misión para la Alianza Rebelde, pero dos droides, R2-D2 y C-3PO, consiguen escapar a un planeta cercano llamado Tatooine con información crítica para la causa de la Princesa. Los droides son adquiridos por el joven granjero de humedad Luke Skywalker y su tío Owen Lars para trabajar en su granja, donde Luke encuentra parte de un mensaje urgente de Leia a Obi-Wan Kenobi en la memoria de R2. R2 escapa de la granja con la intención de encontrar a Kenobi por cuenta propia; Luke, temiendo un castigo de su tío por perder al droide, persigue a R2 por los Eriales de Jundland junto a 3PO, solo para ser atacado por una banda de feroces moradores de las arenas. Apariciones *Beru Whitesun Lars *Owen Lars *Laze Loneozner ("Fixer") *Conan Antonio Motti *Nebit *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine *Nahdonnis Praji *R2-D2 *R5-D4 *Luke Skywalker ("Wormie") *Janek Sunber ("Tank") *Cassio Tagge *Wilhuff Tarkin *Mod Terrik *Mujer no identificada (Anchorhead) *URoRRuR'R'R *Darth Vader |criaturas= *Bantha *Elefante |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Serie R ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Droide astromecánico serie R5 ****Droide agromecánico serie R2-AG *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide de reparación Treadwell WED *Droide sirviente KPR *Elevador de carga binario CLL-8 |eventos= *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Operation: Skyhook ***Primera Batalla de Tatooine |lugares= *Alderaan *Base Uno *Bestine IV *Estrella de la Muerte I **Sala de conferencias imperial *Kessel **las Minas de Especia *el Sistema Central *Prefsbelt IV **la Academia *Sistema Toprawa *Tatooine **Anchorhead ***Estación Tosche **Mar de Dunas **Eriales de Jundland ("Tierra de Nadie") **Granja de humedad de los Lars |organizaciones= *Alianza Rebelde **Espías rebeldes *Imperio Galáctico **Emperador Galáctico **Gran moff (gobernador regional) **Senado Imperial **Soldado de asalto ***Soldado de las arenas ****Arenas del Desierto *****Escuadrón Zeta *Antigua República *Orden de los Lores Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith (Lord Sith) *Granjero de humedad *Familia Real *Hechicero *Mago |especies= *Humano **Cyborg *Jawa *Incursor tusken |vehículos= *Class II frigate **''Rand Ecliptic'' *Corbeta CR90 **''Tantive IV'' ***Cápsula de escape *Freighter-tanker *Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I **''Devastator'' *Reptador de las arenas *X-34 landspeeder |tecnología= *Armadura **Armadura de Darth Vader **Armadura de Stormtrooper *Code cylinder *Unidad de condensacion *Datapad (Information Tape) *Control box *Electrobinoculares *Gaderffii *Grappling ray *Holograma **Holoproyector *Bláster *Macrobinoculares *Memory flush *Moisture vaporator *Motivador *Escáner *Paralizador *Rank insignia *Restraining bolt *Solar fin *Technical readout |miscelánea= *Blue milk *Carbon scoring *Crest of Alderaan *Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte *Distress signal *Hell *Hermit *Velocidad de la luz *Tormtenta de meteoritos *Primary function *Religion *Spice *Sistema estelar *Sub-hallway *Sun shawl *Territorio *Thermo-capulary dehousing assister Idiomas *Básico *Binario *Bocce *Droidspeak *Jawés *Tusken }} Entre bastidores This is Part One of the six-part adaptation of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The story in this issue includes a couple of Tatooine scenes that were cut from A New Hope, including Luke Skywalker witnessing the opening space battle, Luke telling Camie and Fixer (who refer to Luke by his nickname "Wormie") what he saw, and Biggs Darklighter telling Luke of his plan to join the Rebellion. This issue contains one page of text titled Star Wars: The Ultimate Space-Fantasy, describing the background of the film's story and creators. Since there were no fan letters to publish in the first issue, writer Roy Thomas used the letters page, titled Star Warriors, to explain how Marvel Comics came to acquire the rights to the comics adaptation. The Bullpen Bulletins page, which is used to highlight important events in Marvel Comics that month, mentions the first issue of the Star Wars comics adaptation. The cover for this issue was based on Howard Chaykin's original convention poster, which became one of the most valuable posters in the Star Wars collecting world. The artwork includes Obi-Wan Kenobi and Han Solo, although they would not appear in the series until issue 2, and X-wing, Y-wing, and TIE fighters, which wouldn't appear in the series until issue 5. Also, Darth Vader is incorrectly colored green and Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber blades are incorrectly colored red on the cover. This is the only issue in the entire series where the traditional Star Wars logo on the cover does not have the "S" attached to the "T" in the word "star." The original cover price for this issue was 30 cents, but Marvel printed a 35-cent version with a limited distribution of about 1500 copies to six markets within the US. Due to the low print run, the 35-cent version is considered more valuable than the 30-cent one. There were also several reprint versions. Reprints are noted by the word REPRINT that runs along the spine of the book inside of the logo box, the phrase "THIS IS A REPRINT OF A PREVIOUSLY PUBLISHED ISSUE" on the inside indicia, or both. There is a common misconception about using a diamond vs. box to identify reprints in this series. This misconception was first widely spread when the Overstreet Comic Book Price Guide published the technique as a valid method of differentiation. The Overstreet guide stated that issues #1-9 were reprinted and that they should have the word "REPRINT" in the upper left-hand corner of the cover or inside, "or price and number inside a diamond with no date or UPC on cover." In actuality, not all reprints from the early part of this series have the price and number inside a diamond, and not all copies that have their price and number inside a diamond are reprints. Comic books distributed through Curtis Circulation to newsstand clients were returnable for a full credit in the event that they did not sell. The diamond box cover modification was the primary method used by Marvel to distinguish between copies sold through Curtis Circulation and other distributors. The primary client for these cover-modified issues was Western Publishing, which distributed non-returnable issues in "Whitman three-packs" to drugstores in the 1970s and 1980s. There are believed to be eight versions of Marvel Comics Star Wars issue #1: A 35-cent Newsstand first printing with UPC (1500 printed, 400 estimated to still exist), a 30-cent Newsstand first printing with UPC, a 30-cent Newsstand reprint with marked cover with UPC, a 35-cent Diamond Series first printing with UPC (only two known to still exist), a 30-cent Diamond series first printing without UPC, a 35-cent Diamond series reprint with marked cover and no UPC, a 35-cent Diamond series reprint with clean cover and no UPC, and a 2007 reprint included in Hasbro's Comic Packs, which included action figures of Darth Vader, a green-colored IT-O Interrogator, and a "Rebel Officer." This is one of the most reprinted comics of all time. It has been reprinted along with the other five parts of the adaptation in standard formats, and also large treasury size and small novel size editions. In 1994, Dark Horse Comics acquired the rights to reprint this issue and the other parts in the adaptation. Coleccioness *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope'' (TPB) *''Classic Star Wars Box Set'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Omnibus: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Star Wars 001